


Рождественский вертеп (Nativity)

by Sevima



Series: Двенадцать дней Рождества (The Twelve Days of Christmas) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, snarry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Мудрецы все еще ищут его", но некоторые - по совершенно невероятным причинам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рождественский вертеп (Nativity)

**Author's Note:**

 

  
Они стояли перед небольшой возвышенностью, на которой была расположена церковь. Отсутствие цепочек отпечатков подошв, ведущих к зданию, говорило о том, что она, скорее всего, сейчас пуста.  
  
\- Ты уверен, что он здесь есть? - спросил Северус, когда оба прошли через двойные двери калитки.  
  
Гарри пожал плечами:  
  
\- Должен быть. По крайней мере был, когда я был ребенком.  
  
\- Не думал, что Петунья и ее семья такие ревностные христиане.  
  
\- Только на Рождество, - хмыкнул Поттер. - Но мне всегда нравились эти походы.  
  
Внутри церкви было тихо и холодно. И, как и предполагалось, совершенно пусто. Они прошли в главный неф в передней части святилища и остановились, чтобы рассмотреть изображенный в натуральную величину рождественский вертеп, расположенный как раз напротив хоров.  
  
\- Так, что именно надо сделать? - спросил Северус, оглянувшись на вход через плечо. - Давай уже закончим с этим побыстрей и пойдем. Честно говоря, - пробормотал он тихо, - я тут исключительно ради тебя.  
  
Убрав деву Марию в сторонку, Гарри цыкнул на Снейпа:  
  
\- Не начинай это снова. Мы уже договорились, что сделаем это вместе. Фотографии "Мусорщика, идущего на охоту" будут пользоваться популярностью на благотворительном вечере. Это меньшее, что мы можем сделать. Не каждому так везет, - вполголоса произнес Поттер, сев на место девы Марии, после чего наклонился и вытащил из яслей ребенка. Запеленутая в мягкое голубое одеяльце пластиковая кукла удобно легла ему в сложенные люлькой руки. - Камера у тебя? Как я выгляжу? - спросил он, криво улыбаясь Северусу.  
  
Достав из кармана простенький одноразовый маггловский фотоаппарат, соучастник преступления навел объектив на Гарри, настраивая фокус, и нажал на кнопку спуска затвора.  
  
\- Как идиот. Впрочем, как обычно, - пробормотал он негромко.  
  
Аккуратно уложив младенца в ясли и вернув Марию на место, они украдкой, вдоль боковой стены здания, пробрались обратно к притвору. Заглянув в коробку с пожертвованиями, Северус немного нахмурился и произнес:  
  
\- Полагаю, мы должны сделать небольшое пожертвование. В счет использования местных красот.  
  
\- Ну, если только у тебя есть маггловские деньги...  
  
Снейп махнул рукой:  
  
\- Нет, я не об этом.  
  
Гарри вновь проследовал вслед за мужчиной вглубь церкви и увидел, как тот достал палочку. Изящным взмахом кисти, Северус послал сноп искр заклинания в сторону святилища:  
  
\- _Репаро_ , - четко произнес он.  
  
В одно мгновение сильно поврежденные витражные окна над алтарем вернулись в свое первозданное состояние, заиграв яркими красками.  
  
\- Думаю, _это_ будет адекватной платой, - удовлетворенно произнес Снейп.  
  
Гарри несильно пихнул его в плечо:  
  
\- Позер.  
  
Северус схватил его за руку и потащил к выходу:  
  
\- Куда дальше?  
  
Поттер толкнул входную дверь плечом:  
  
\- "Лондонский глаз".  
  
\- Хм. Я снимаю, а ты прокатишься. Я не _позирую_ на фоне Колес обозрения.  
  
Негромко посмеиваясь, они спустились к воротам. Внезапно Гарри остановился и оглянулся:  
  
\- Несколько моих самых лучших детских воспоминаний связаны с этим местом.  
  
И как бы в ответ колокола церкви вдруг начали наигрывать припев рождественского гимна. 

**Author's Note:**

> Об игре "Scavenger Hunt" (Мусорщик идет на охоту):  
> http://greenforest.com.ua/articles/post/111


End file.
